Moonlight and Seashores
by Lt. Spiffy Noin
Summary: One of the few 6x9 fics out there.. Noin rembers her lost love.. and see what happens!!! R&R please!!


Title: Moonlight and seashores   
Author: Lt. Spiffy Noin  
Rated: pg, maybe pg -13  
Disclaimer: Sorry.. don't own Sexy Zechs.. I wish.. =0( nor do I own Noin.. =0P oh well... don't sue!!!!!   
Notes: I was on a lot of pain killers, and really bored.. I apologize if this doesn't make sense at all.   
  
  
Something in the cool summer night had stirred something in her heart. Something she thought she had gotten past. But as the night went on, and the wind swept through her deep purple hair, it all came crashing back to her like the waves on the shore that she now walked on. The cold ocean waters slashed at her bare feet as her salty tears slashed down on her cheeks. Her mind whirled with memories of Zechs, the good, and the bad. Most of them were good, but the bad were tearing her apart. It had happened six months ago. In the final battle he gave his life to save the world. But he was the world to Lucrenzia. So, in essence, he had destroyed a world.   
Lucrenzia Noin casually walked along the wet shoreline. A cool evening breeze toyed with her bangs, blowing them every which way. Her dark eyes shimmered with tears in the moonlight. In those last days of the battle he had been trying to destroy the earth, but at the last moment he changed his mind, deciding to sacrifice his life to save it. She had one regret. She never told him how much she loved him. How she hung on every word he spoke, how she longed for him just to hold her and tell her he loved her.   
The memories swirled in side her head, and the anguish grew steadily worse. Finally she collapsed to the beach, sobbing in to her hands. She pulled her knees up in to her chest, wrapping her arms tight around her legs. Her body trembled as she sobbed, pain welling up in her heart. The wind suddenly grew cold and harsh, blowing sand up around her. She had tried to keep her hopes up, that he would return to her someday. But as the days turned to weeks, and the weeks in to months the hope started to waver, and steadily disappear.   
Her small form sat there at the waters edge, crying until her eyes seemed dry. With her eyes glued to the dark ocean, its dark waters looking horribly inviting now. A few more tears made there way to her eyes, so much for having no more tears left she thought. As she got to her knees water washed up against her, soaking through her jeans. She slowly got up to her feet, dusting off some of the sand, not that it mattered. Shakily she took a step forward towards the water. The tide swept up at her feet, the cold water sending a shiver up her spine. She slowly made her way in to the frigid waters. Bye the time she got to her knees her feet and ankles were numb. She stood there, contemplating her next move.   
Before she could do any thing two hands snaked there way around her waist, pulling her back against a mans body. A shriek of surprise left her lips as she felt some ones body pressed lightly against her back. As she struggled the arms held her by the waist firmly, but not so hard that he hurt her. She continued to struggle for minutes, water slashing up at them both. She froze as she felt hot breath at her ear, his lips gently brushing against it as he spoke.   
"Please calm down..." He said in a soft whisper. A chill ran down her spine as she recognized the voice. A lump caught in her throat, but she managed a whisper in reply.   
"Zechs..." More tears formed in her eyes at the thought. She shock the thought off quickly, it was just her imagination.   
"Don't cry Noin...Not for me." He said comfortingly in a low whisper. A small smile creped it way on to his lips as he rested his chin to her shoulder, as he held to small form to his body. It had been to long since he had seen her. For now he just hoped that she would forgive him for what he did. His smile dissolved in to a frown of worry as he felt her tremble against him.   
"Noin.. Whats wrong? I didn't mean to scare you like this.." He said kindly, still keeping his voice soft, but he was unable to hide the worried tone of it. As his nerve started to desert him he loosed his grip on her waist.   
"You didn't scare me...Is it really you Milliardo?" she inquired cautiously. She slowly moved her hands down to his at her waist. Her breath held in her chest as she waited for a reply.   
"Of course its me Noin.." He said softly, the smile slowly pulling back the corners of his mouth. His smile broadened as he felt her hands come to rest over his. He couldn't remember how many nights he had dreamed of holding her to him like this up there alone in outer space. Slowly her moved his hands to weave his fingers through hers, keeping her locked in his embrace.   
"I thought you were dead..." She said softly, tears of joy still making there way down her pale cheeks. Her small frame still shivered, half in excitement to have him there, with his arms around her, and have from exhaustion from crying for so long. Inside her chest her heart beat rapidly against her ribs, almost painfully.   
"I'm sorry Noin.. I never meant to frighten you so. I thought it would be best for the colonies and earth if I played dead for a while. There was one flaw..."He stopped there, unsure if he should finish that sentence. His wits where quickly retreating from him. A breeze caught up with the two, flipping and tossing his long platinum hair around them.   
She was speechless. She wanted desperately to tell him he was wrong, that she needed him there. Fear got the best of her and she remained silent, feeling his heart beat against her back. Strangely enough it seemed to be beating as fast as hers, if not faster.   
" There was one flaw.." He repeated, decided the worst she could do was reject him. If so, space would always welcome him back. " I didn't know how hard it would be to leave you.. " He whispered faintly, his lips brushing against her ear slightly as he spoke. She shivered in reaction, but stayed silent. His heart sank deep in his chest, his worst fears seemingly confirmed. His hands went limp as he went to leave yet again for outer space.   
Noin's eyes grew wide as he whispered in her ear. She shivered a bit as his lips softly brushed against her ear. Her mind went completely blank as her heart soared in her chest. It dropped back down slightly as she felt his hands go limp in hers, and try to pull away. Oh no Mr. Peacecraft, you can't run this time. She thought sarcastically. She slowly curled her fingers around his palms, drawing his arms back around her waist, keeping him pressed against her back.   
"What you didn't know, was when you saved the world, you slowly destroyed mine with your supposed death.." She said softly, meaning every word of it. She heard a small gasp escape Zechs' lips, followed by him pulling her up against him closer.   
"Noin..I know I have seemed cold and distant in the years you have known me. But through all those years of war, battle after battle, you were my reason to return home safe. I never told you out of fear. I never thought I deserved such an amazing person. I still don't. Please say you'll have me. You're my reason for existence." He said softly, all the emotions coming out in his voice. He kept his arms wrapped around her waist, his fingers woven though hers as he rested his head in the crock of her neck.   
Noin couldn't hold it back any more, the tears just kept flowing down her cheeks. She stood there in his arms, trying to regain her composer to speak. After a few minutes of her tears, she pulled her self together enough to speak.   
"Zechs.. Milliardo.. you are my life. You're the reason I joined the academy. My reason for fighting, my reason for every thing I do. I'm lost with out you. I have always loved you Milliardo.. and I always will.." Noin said, her voice cracking slightly as more tears slide down her cheeks. She smiled through her tears as she felt his lips press softly to the base of her neck, then move slowly up to her ear.   
"I love you Lucrenzia..I fell for you to long ago to remember." Before she could protest his hands left hers, moving them to her sides. From there he easily spun her around in his arms so she faced him. Her dark eyes shone brightly in the moonlight as she smiles up at him. His cerulean eyes gazed down in to hers, his flaxen hair glowing in the moonlight. His hands slowly slipped around her waist to her lower back, pulling her up against his front. On hand held her there, while the other came to her hair, his fingers combing through it slowly pushing her bangs from her face.   
"Your gorgeous Lucrenzia, nothing could every surpass your beauty." Milliardo said lowly as his fingers traced her jaw. The corners of his mouth turned up more as she blushed a soft hue of red at his comment. His fingers continued to brush over her soft features and through her hair. Slowly he leaned down to her, whispering against her lips.   
"Don't leave me... please..." He whispered before pressing his lips to hers tenderly. His hands returned to her back, holding her to him firmly. Her arms snaked there way up and around his neck, pressing her lips back to his softly.   
Milliardo broke the kiss, leaning his forehead to hers as he gazed in to her eyes.   
"Come with my Lucrenzia, come back with me to outer space. I want you there, by my side. I know I have taken advantage of you all these years, but I never realized how much I need you there with me. Say you'll come with me..." He pleaded to her. His eyes searched hers for the answer, hoping to find a yes in there some where.   
"Just as long as you never leave me Milliardo, I will stay by your side for ever." A smile formed on her lips as she looked back up in to his eyes. His azure eyes shimmered brightly with happiness as he moved to claim her lips in another kiss, which she did not fight.   
  
Noin woke quite startled to find some ones arms wrapped around her waist. She was relived to find that she was fully clothed in her PJs though. With a twist of the hips she turned to face the person in who those arms belonged to. Her dark eyes light up as she saw Milliardo laid there at her side, his arms wrapped protectively around her. Slowly she moved a hand to his face, her fingers taking a lock of his hair and pushing it behind his ear, giving her a better look at his angelic face. She smiled adoringly at him as he woke slowly, blinking sleepily up at her.   
"Hey there.." She greeted him in a sing songy way. She moved, placing a soft kiss on his nose, then moved out of her bed towards her bath room to change. They had a long way to go.. in a short amount of time...   
  
  
The End.   
  
  
Other stuff: Sorry if you don't like Zechs and Noin as a couple, but if ya ask me, they are the cutest two in the whole show.. well. Yeah.. that's it from me! Adios!   
  
Lt. Spiff   



End file.
